A Drunk Dragon
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: This is what happens when Toothless find some fermented fish and eats it. Rated T, well, my reason is in the title. Read and review.


**This is the story of a drunk dragon. This dragon is the infamous Night Fury know as Toothless. This is what happens when he gets a hold of some fermented fish, and crazy things beginning to get crazy when a dragon gets drunk. Enjoy this story please read and review.**

* * *

Toothless sniffed around a small pile of empty baskets, he could smell the fresh sent of fish. He pushed aside some baskets and found the mother load of all fish piles. A nice pile of fish that had his name all over it. He began to eat, the fish had a peculiar taste to it. He never tasted it before, it tasted tart, but yet he liked it. Why did he like it, it was a horrible taste but he couldn't get enough of it. He began to have a knew feeling, one he never felt before. It made him bubbly and happy and warm on the inside. What was this new feeling. He seemed to like it. Once the pile was gone he began to walk, but he was just all over the place. This dragon was now too drunk to walk.

"Toothless lets go," yelled Hiccup, "Time for the race."

Toothless let out a noise Hiccup never heard before, Hiccup turned around to look at the dragon. Toothless tried walking over to his master, he bumped into everything in his path. That's when Hiccup realized what was going on. He ran over to the door and threw t open.

"Mom, Astrid get over here," he yelled as loud as he could, "You need to see this, Toothless is drunk."

"What," said Astrid bursting through the door, Vulka was not to far behind.

They burst out laughing at the poor dragon who didn't know what was going on. Hiccup scratched Tootless's ear.

"It's OK bud," he said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

Hiccup fell over laughing, Toothless fell on the viking. only making him laugh harder.

"Help," said Hiccup laughing really hard.

"What's going on," asked Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Erin were standing behind her.

"Nothing," said Astrid, "It's just that Toothless is so drunk he can't stand."

They all burst out laughing, Astrid and Vulka helped Hiccup out from underneath the dragon. He could have sworn he heard his fathers chuckle. Toothless eyed a basket in the corner of the room and had his way with it. They laughed even harder.

"Lets go before one of us pees themselves," suggested Tuffnut.

"Now, I have to explain why no one can go in that room," said Hiccup.

"Boy," said Erin, "That dragon's gonna have one bad hangover after that one."

"Next thing you know, tried humping someone," said Astrid leaning on Hiccups arm to keep her balance.

"I might wanna lock the door then," said Hiccup, Opening the door wide enough to lock it. He pulled his arm out before he could be dragged in.

The others laughed when he came back, Astrid grabbed his arm.

"At least he didn't think you were sexy Hiccup," said Vulka, Hiccup looked at her funny.

"Really mom, really," said Hiccup, Vulka tried hugging him, "No," and pushed her away, "I'm mad at you."

Everyone laughed. Fishlegs realized something.

"Hey, dose anyone have the key to that room," he asked, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Let's worry about that later," said Hiccup, "Do we really need a drunk dragon roaming around."

"I guess not," said Fishlegs, they began to walk again.

"Now to tell everyone what's going on," said Hiccup.

"Twenty bucks he laughs his butt off right in the middle of it," said Snotlout, "How much do you guys bet."

"I think he'll hold it," said Astrid glancing at him, "Maybe."

"Let's find out," said Hiccup, he walked to a platform and explained what happened almost completely loosing it.

The whole village laughed and it seemed like it wouldn't stop. Hiccup had to calm everyone down.

Later on, Hiccup went to check on Toothless. He picked the lock with had no key since it was lost a long time ago. He opened the door to find his best friend sleeping on the basket he decided to do _'things'_ with. Hiccup smiled. He kneeled next to Toothless' ear and whispered.

"Wait till morning bud," he said softly rubbing the back of the dragons neck, that's when he noticed something different.

Hiccup looked behind his sleeping friend and noticed something amazing. He couldn't believe his eyes. he walked quietly to the door.

"Astrid, come here," said Hiccup, she came to the door, "Look behind Toothless."

She looked behind the dragon, and gasped. Was it real, they both saw it, it had to be. They quietly left the room as not to wake it. Hiccup quietly shut the door.

"I can't believe it," said Hiccup in an excited whisper.

"Me neither," said Astrid, "At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"Wow, we have to tell mom," said Hiccup, "I hope it stays."

"Me too," said Astrid.

They began walking home. Toothless slept soundly, another Night Fury by his side.

* * *

**Well there it is hope you liked it. I surprised you with thew ending huh. Well read and review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
